1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of present invention relate to the field of liquid crystal display, and in particular, to an output buffer circuit, an array substrate and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displayers are widely used because of its portable, ultrathin, multicolor and high definition characteristics. However, in the display field of the prior art, the power consumption of the entire voltage driving circuit of the displayer is becoming larger and larger with higher requirement for the resolution and the pixel quality of the displayer, thus the requirement for the power consumption of the driving control chip and the image quality of the liquid crystal screen is becoming higher and higher.
Currently, typical liquid crystal displayers mostly use TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) technology to get better image quality and lower power consumption as possible. Since output buffer circuits of the gate driving chip (i.e. Gate Driver) of the TFT-LCD are configured to directly drive capacitors on the liquid crystal screen, the performance thereof will directly affect the display quality of the liquid crystal screen. The requirement for the power consumption of the liquid crystal screen is higher and higher with the size of the liquid crystal screen becoming larger and larger. The schematic view of an output buffer circuit of a conventional gate driving chip is shown in FIG. 1. The output buffer circuit comprises a two-stage operational amplifying circuit, and a first stage operational amplifying circuit and a second stage operational amplifying circuit thereof are cascaded directly.
Since there is no feedback circuit provided in the output buffer circuit shown in the above FIG. 1, suppression of output fluctuations of the output buffer circuit may not be realized, thus the output voltage will have high fluctuation and low stability. In order to solve the problem of the instable output, a conventional output buffer circuit generally needs a special voltage stabilizing circuit in addition to the above two-stage operational amplifying circuit, thus the area of the chip is increased, a bias current of the output stage is needed to be increased at the meantime to increase the sink current to the load, and the power consumption is increased.